1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical floor fixture of improved construction for use in a wire distribution system. More specifically, the floor fixture is intended to provide electrical service above the floor covering without regard to in-wall wiring or structural mounting limitation. The present device is particularly adapted for use with under carpet power distribution systems.
Under carpet power distribution systems differ from the normal underfloor conduit systems in that the former system uses flat ribbon cable, having a plurality of flat conductors embedded therein, which is placed directly on the flooring surface and beneath the floor covering. In this manner, electrical power may be routed without regard to the structural walls or conduit systems. The expanded use of under carpet power systems is a relatively recent innovation which is generally restricted to commercial buildings where frequent relocation of outlets or interior alterations render conduit systems impractical. Along with the frequent location changes, there is often a need to have position flexibility, that is, it is frequently necessary to rotate an outlet for practical as well as aesthetic reasons.
2. The Prior Art
There are a number of prior art floor fixtures which provide a rotation feature when coupled with underfloor conduit systems or mounted on floor plates related with the underfloor conduit systems which are embedded in concrete. However, to date there has been no offering of a rotatable floor fixture suitable for use with the under carpet power distribution systems.